The present invention relates to a serving cart used for moving and serving foods and drinks.
Serving carts have been used for moving and serving foods and drinks for a long time, especially in restaurants.
Known serving carts usually have a table portion and wheels fitted to the lowest parts of the table portion. They cannot be folded to a more compact configuration when not being used.
Because such serving carts cannot be folded into a more compact configuration, they occupy much space in storage and transportation. Consequently, transportation costs are relatively high. Additionally, there are usually many carts used in restaurants, and it becomes a problem for the restaurants to store the unfoldable carts when they are not being used.